The Wolf of Wall Street/Benutzer-Kritik
Einer der besten Filme überhaupt! Der Film war alles in allem Grandios! Sehr gut gespielt von Leonardo DiCaprio, man glaubt wirklich das es Jordan Belford ist und nicht er. Tolle Musik und echt geile Story, war jedoch im Endeffekt etwas zu lang. Deswegen 9 Punkte. --SilentBearbeiter (Diskussion) 14:20, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ein Meisterwerk right|310pxThe Wolf of Wall Street hat einen unglaublich großen Hype. Natürlich, den dieser Film ist sehr kontrovers. Viel nackte Haut, viele Drogen, Geld und einfach nur purer Wahnsinn. Damit könnte man den Film sicherlich passend beschreiben. Mehr muss man auch nicht wirklich dazu sagen. Außer das Leonardo DiCaprio so gut spielt, dass ich für kurze Zeit nicht mal an ihn mehr dachte. Ich sah nur Jordan Belfort vor mir und nicht Leo. Ich fange immer noch an zu zweifeln, wenn mir jemand sagt, das DiCaprio bei diesem Film mitgespielt hat. Der Film hat keine Angst, ganz nackte Körper direkt in die Kamera zu halten. Jedoch meist nur Frauen, denn bis zum Ende hin, habe ich keinen nackten Mann gesehen. Also wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte es lieber lassen. Fast alle Frauen im Film, kriegen eine eigene Nackt Szene. Nur DiCaprio konnte ein paar mal nackt von hinten gezeigt werden. Der Film erinnert an manchen Stellen schon an einen Porno. Geld, Drogen und Glorifizierung? Ne, Geld ist Belfort völlig egal, er will es nur besitzen und sich dann nicht mehr dran kümmern. Drogen nimmt er jede menge und jedes mal wird das schön in die Nase rein gestopft. Der Film ist eine Mischung aus Wall Street mit Charlie Sheen und Catch me if you can mit Leonardo DiCaprio. Trotz all der nackten Haut und den Drogen, geht die Handlung des Films immer weiter. Drogenparties, merkwürdige Gespräche mit Angestellten, Nackte Haut, Geld, Drogen, Nackte Haut. Ich weiß nicht wie ich den Film sonst beschreiben soll oder erzählen wie die Handlung ist. Der Film ist aber echt klasse und wird nie langweilig. Er ist manchmal verdammt lustig und manchmal einfach nur richtig verrückt. Jetzt schon ein Klassiker und auf jeden fall ein MUSS für alle Cineasten (Aber nur die, welche keine Angst vor nackten Menschen oder Drogen haben). Ein Meilenstein der Filmgeschichte und er verdient mehr als 4 Oscars und 5 Golden Globes zusammen. Einfach nur grandioses Kino Fazit: Einer der besten Filme überhaupt! Jeder von euch muss da rein. Besonders DiCaprio schauspielert einfach nur fantastisch und göttlich! Ali34 14:08, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Scorsese: Erfrischend, nicht langatmig, gut Super wie immer. Martin Scorsese hat mal wieder einen Film rausgebracht. Und wie immer war er genial. DiCaprio glänzt in seiner Rolle, wie immer. Es war nicht sein bester Film, aber bei ihm muss das nichts heißen. Bomben Leistung. Am Anfang kann man sich auch auf einen aufgeweckten Matthew McConaughey freuen, aber leider hat dieser keinen langen Auftritt. Der Film hat einen super Cast und eine tolle Atmosphäre. Es handelt von Jordan Belfort, einem Schlingel in dem Börsengeschäft, der schön Leute übers Ohr haut und so reich wird und ein genauso reiches, illegales Unternehmen aufbaut. Er nimmt in seiner Frei- und Arbeitszeit Drogen, wie seine Freunde auch. Nach dem Hoch sieht man aber auch immer das Tief beziehungsweise die Folgen einer solchen ausschweifenden Lebensweise. Er beginnt auch eine Beziehung mit einer Dame, aber wie gesagt, bei einem Hoch kommt auch ein Tief, was dort realistisch zur Schau gestellt wird. Der Film ist sehr vulgär und an nackter Haut wird nicht gespart, daher eher kein Familienfilm. Fenris (Diskussion) 14:02, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Kategorie:Benutzer-Kritik